


Oh, Captain

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a restless day, Jean returns to his bedroom to the sight of his lovers, Eren and Levi, having fun without him.





	Oh, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> i love bottom levi. i love ererivajean. eren and jean deserve to be squad leaders. so what a better way to satsify my own needs than to write something explicit for once? (even though it's really not that much i guess)

Jean opens the door to his bedroom with a heavy sigh, and is almost immediately hit with the sound of a strained groan. He closes the door and looks over in the direction of his bed, where - sure enough - Eren and Levi are having fun alone.

Pressing his lips together, Jean leans back against the door and raises his leg so he can pull off a boot. He does the same to his other foot. He throws them to the left and approaches the mattress, when Eren finally seems to notice him.

He grins, seemingly not bothered as he slows his pace, despite Levi's grumbles. "You're a little late today, aren't you?"

Jean sits on the edge of bed, nearby where Levi is left on all fours, panting. "Time kinda slips away when you're stuck in a meeting."

"That's a shame," Eren says, and then returns his attention to Levi, stopping his pace entirely. Levi groans. "We've been waiting forever. I think Levi might hate you now."

"Oh?" Jean is in the middle of undoing his straps, finally having become adept at doing so after all these years. "Why's that?"

"'Cause I haven't let him come yet. At all."

Jean laughs and shakes his head, discarding the straps on the side of the bed. He pulls off his shirt. "Wouldn't he hate you for that?"

"Nah, 'cause I'm punishing him because of you."

"Blame the commander for holding me back, then," Jean says, and then crawls onto the bed. He rests a hand on the back of Eren's neck, and the titan shifter doesn't bother to wait until Jean urges him to before he leans in to kiss him shortly. Jean glances down to Levi, whose face is buried in the wrinkled sheets. He doubts he wasn't listening, though. Jean grips his hair with his left hand and pulls, until Levi gets the memo and looks at him. He's biting his lip. "Do you hate me, Captain?"

"Should I?"

The retort comes out lengthy and exhausted, most likely because of all the teasing he's undoubtedly gone through because of Eren.

Eren snorts.

Jean's eye twitches. "I guess you're not doing a good job, Eren," he says. "Since he's still so snarky."

"And you think you can do any better?"

"More like know," he says, rolling his eyes.

Jean releases Levi's hair and then moves until he's positioned right in front of him, unzipping his pants with a grin.

"After all," he says, "the best way to stop the Captain from fussing is to fill his mouth."

He pulls out his length and gives Levi a lopsided grin.

"Open up wide."

Levi scowls. "Fuck you," he says, though without much bite.

Eren tugs on his hair and makes him groan anyway, though, and Jean takes that moment to insert his length into the warm heat.

He exhales deeply. "Shit..."

"It's all nice and warm, isn't it, Jean?" Eren asks, still keeping a firm grip on Levi's hair. "You should thank me."

"Nah, you're the reason he's so feisty today, anyway," Jean declines, starting to edge deeper into Levi's mouth. "Can't exactly thank you for that."

Aw," Eren coos, "you really love pretending you don't like the fight, don't you? Whatever." Eren lets go of Levi's hair in favor of settling his hands back on the older man's hips, marred with scars and burns from his straps. He ignores the temptation to lean down and make a few more new marks. He's got plenty on his chest and neck for now. "Maybe he'll settle down now that his mouth is finally full. Maria knows how much of a cockslut he is..."

Levi's back arches a little at the insult and a muffled moan sounds from him.

Jean lets out a shaky curse at the vibrations. "You like that, huh? Wonder what the new cadets would think, knowing that Humanity's Strongest is so filthy."

Eren lets out a low hum in agreement and begins thrusting into Levi again in earnest.

As if spurred on by those words, Levi goes the extra step and takes Jean in further, swallowing around him. Jean's hands fly into his hair immediately and he holds tight as he jerks forward, fucking his mouth eagerly.

"Mm," he moans, "if I knew you guys were fucking around without me, I would have insisted on leaving that meeting sooner."

"Yeah?" Eren asks, grunting. "I think this was a nice surprise, though."

Jean can't argue with that.

Levi is breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes half-lidded, as his body jerks back and forth, relying solely on the movements of his other lovers. His own cock is hanging low and drizzling precome onto the sheets, but it's been been doing so long before Jean had gotten here, enough so that he is able to ignore the ache in favor of licking up and down Jean's length, slicking it with his saliva.

Jean lets out another deep sound to announce his pleasure, and Eren catches his attention with a light gasp of his name, as he picks up the pace. He leans over Levi, enough that his cock is practically shoved down his throat, and gives Eren a sloppy kiss, one that almost misses his lips entirely.

"Shit," he mutters against Eren's cheek. "Think I'm gonna come."

A wide grin stretches across Eren's lips. "Levi'll be a good boy and swallow, won't he?"

Jean lets out a huff. "With how you've been - ah, antagonizing him, who fuckin' knows?"

Eren pulls away from Jean and gives Levi a pointed thrust, one hard and fast enough to make him gag on Jean's cock with the force of it pushing him forward. "Be a good captain and swallow, okay?"

Tightening around Eren's length, Levi looks up through the tears in his eyes and gives a jerky nod. Jean, seemingly satisfied with that answer, continues face-fucking him, though in a much more rushed and unrestrained fashion than before.

It's not long before he's releasing a guttural moan and filling Levi's mouth. Levi swallows hurriedly, trying to avoid spilling any. When Jean finally pulls back, there's some still lingering on the corners of Levi's lips, but he just licks it away, moaning low in his throat.

Eren's still moving, seemingly only further encouraged by Jean's orgasm. He comes, too, only a few minutes later.

When he pulls out, he does so slowly and watches as his come mixes with some of the oil they'd used earlier and trails down Levi's backside. Just the sight is mesmerizing.

Levi bites the inside of his cheek and glances over his shoulder, meeting Eren's gaze.

"Can I come now?"

Eren looks up to Jean, seeking his opinion.

"I don't know," he says, trying and failing to hold back a sly grin. "Can he, Jean?"

Jean makes a clicking sound with his mouth and gives a false apologetic look. "Oh, Captain," he coos, "do you really even deserve it?"


End file.
